Dreaming of the World as It Should Be
by CarolineLeighMorgan
Summary: Sometimes dreams do become a reality. Jason/Carly, Oneshot.


**Title: **Dreaming of the World as It Should Be

**Rating: **PG13

**Summary: **Sometimes dreams do become a reality.

**AN:** Hint of Jason/Sam.

-0-

Carly readied her shot when Jason sidled up beside her, bodies aligning just perfectly as he hovered behind her. Lips brushing over her ear, he said, "You know this isn't real, right?"

"You know this is **my** fantasy, _right_?" Carly huffed in frustration.

Jason chuckled, hand resting against Carly's waist. "I'm the one in the coma. I should be having the fantasies."

"You don't have fantasies."

"Then I've definitely been missing out," he quipped with a grin. The smile was wolfish and teasing, so much like the guy she met at Jake's all those years ago it made her weak in the knees.

Carly breathed in deeply, settling her hand on the pool table as she turned to face him. She dislodged his hand in the process but he merely grabbed her waist again, thumb running along the pale skin peeking out from the space between where her shirt rode up and her jeans. It was too much. This was Jason—her Jason, alive and awake but not real, acting so much like he used to be it made her _want_. It wasn't **fair**.

"You're ruining this."

Jason lost his smile, fingers squeezing in apology. "I don't mean to."

"I'm going crazy out there, Jase. I can't—" Jason pulled her in against his chest, tried to give her the strength and comfort she needed. "You're fighting for your life and yet here you are still trying to make everything better for me."

"Are you really gonna complain?"

"I'd rather you wake up," she confessed.

"In time," he answered cryptically.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into my mess—"

"You didn't drag me into anything," he interrupted, voice hard and serious. "You needed my help, Carly. It was my choice to go with you. The thought of anything else never even crossed my mind. You and Joss needed me—simple as that. It's where I needed to be. No one else has to understand that but I thought you did."

"Yeah, great choice… look where it's gotten you. You're in a coma fighting for your life."

Jason shook his head, fingers caressing the sides of Carly's face—determined. "How much of a life do you think I would've had if I'd never helped you, Carly? No you, no Michael, no family. How far do you think I would've gotten, huh? You've saved me just as many times as you claim I've saved you. And if anything happens to me, I don't care because I know I did it for you. That's all that matters. It's all that's ever mattered."

Carly tried to fight back the tears pricking her eyes to no avail. Even her subconscious was working against her.

"Don't cry."

"I'm not," she lied. After a beat, she revealed quietly, "I'm scared. No, Jase, I'm _terrified_."

"Don't be."

"Well I am." Carly growled in frustration. "What if you don't wake up?"

"I wouldn't do that to you," he answered honestly.

Carly snorted in disbelief. "I like to think of you as Superman but even you can't make that promise. If I lose you—I—damn it, Jason, I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"I told you," he said, leaning back to look her in the eye, "this isn't your fault."

Carly sighed. "You're just going to have to wake up and tell me that. Maybe then I'll actually believe it."

"I'll do that."

"You know I love you."

"I know," he echoed. "I love you, too, Carly. Always will."

Carly chuckled. "Now I know this is a fantasy. I didn't even have to ask you to say it back."

"You really need me to say it all the time?"

She shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt. Maybe once in a while you could even say it first."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I figured you just knew. I didn't realize you needed to hear it so much."

Carly bit her lip, pressing her hand over Jason's chest—his heart beat steadily underneath her fingertips. "I know you love me… at least I think you do. But once in a while it's nice to be sure. The proof right there for the world to see—hear." She tapped her fingers along with the steady thrum of his heart, the rise and fall of his chest. "Unquestionable. Undeniable. One. Hundred. Percent. Sure. You know?"

Jason licked his lips, looking down at her with that calm, blue gaze. "I think I'm starting to get it."

"I wish you'd be this receptive in reality," she joked lightly easing the heavy tension starting to fill the space between them.

"I think I might surprise you."

"Right," she added, disbelieving. "And don't you worry, I'll try not to hold dream Jason up against real Jason. But I gotta tell you I'm getting pretty attached to him."

Jason chuckled. "I'm still me."

Carly rolled her eyes. "Of course you are. Like I'd ever dream you any other way-well, okay, maybe with less clothes on-"

"Whatever you say, Carly." Jason's broke in, voice amused.

"Yeah, you've said that, too," she interjected dreamily. "And there was definitely a lot more touching." She moved in closer, her lips brushing along his jaw as she said, "And then it got way less PG, if you know what I mean."

Jason laughed—a rough and shaky sound. "Got it," he rasped. "So are we going to finish this game?"

"I don't know, are you going to let me win?"

"Which one gets you the dance again?" He wrinkled his brow like he was actually mulling it over before his lips twitched at the corners, tiny smirk on his lips.

Carly slapped her palm against his chest, satisfied at the loud _thwack_it made. "Now you're just teasing me."

"Gotta keep you on your toes."

Carly's grin was wicked. "I know one way you can," she drawled out seductively, biting her lip in anticipation.

Jason shook his head, pinning Carly between his body and the pool table. "Did it start like this?"

"Some of the time," she answered roughly, eyes drawing to Jason's mouth. "Jase?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to kiss me?"

"I was thinking about it," he answered with a nod.

Carly closed her eyes, moving forward with the pull of Jason's hand. Their bodies were pressed chest to chest; Jason's fingers tangled in her hair as he took control, descending his lips upon hers as they kissed. His hands fell to her waist, propping her up on the edge of the pool table.

"I'm going to hate waking up from this," she breathed out through kiss-swollen lips.

Jason dropped his forehead against her temple, lips brushing over her skin as he replied seriously, "no you're not."

"Not as long as you wake up, too," she admitted gently, unwilling to break the peace surrounding them. "Promise you'll come back to me, Jase."

_Wake up, Jase._

Jason closed his eyes; the two of them held onto each other, arms wrapped around each other and faces pressed against one another as the music fell away and the lights dimmed down.

-0-

Carly startled awake, her body protested falling asleep in the GH waiting room.

"Jason," she breathed out, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she hurriedly made her way to his room.

-0-

Jason's eyes blinked open blearily, tongue poking out to lick over dry lips.

"Promise," he rasped, throat dry and voice thick.

"Jason?"

His eyes moved over the room in agitation, head peering around wearily as he searched her out, ignoring Sam's pleas and the touch of her hand.

"Carly?" he inquired groggily.

Jason saw Sam frown before he moved his gaze over her shoulder and to the hospital window. He settled down instantly, smiling at the sight just beyond the room he was in. He felt drowsy, head aching but he ignored that in favor of giving Carly a reassuring smile.

_I'm here. I promised you I'd be okay. We made it through this._

Her palm rested flat against the window, head dropping forward tiredly as she shook her head

_You scared the shit out of me but I'm glad you're okay_ and _don't ever do that again_.

Jason's tired smile grew larger. He nodded at her, dropping Sam's hand to wave her in. Carly stepped into the room, one arm in a cast held close against her chest.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said.

"He wouldn't even be here if you—"

"Don't, Sam," he started, cutting her off as he tried to keep the peace. "It isn't Carly's fault."

Sam glowered at him. Carly straightened, slight surprise in her eyes before it vanished taken over by warmth and appreciation. Sam made a noise of frustration before getting up.

"I'm going to get a doctor," she said attempting to drop a kiss on Jason's lips but he turned at the last minute, catching his cheek instead. Sam looked at him questioningly before making her way out the door. "Do us all a favor, Carly, start practicing those boundaries and remember he shouldn't leave that hospital bed," she grit out as she made her exit.

"That little bi—" Carly turned to the doorway but Jason grabbed her uninjured hand, fingers curling over her wrist as he held her back.

"Let it go."

"Jason—"

"Let me handle, Sam," he issued, tugging at her hand until she took a seat beside him.

Carly scowled but took the seat. "You're still bossy as ever. Good to know nothing's changed."

Jason's thumb rubbed carefully along the skin of Carly's wrist. He looked over at her, small smile on his face as he said, "maybe some things have."

Carly froze. "Yeah, like what?"

"I love you, Carly."

Carly bit her lip, eyes clouding with unshed tears even as understanding began to dawn on that expressive face. The two of them stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Sam came in with Patrick and Robin behind her.

This conversation would have to wait until later. The one with Sam, too.

Jason was awake; he was alive.

Now, he needed to work on getting better and then go about straightening his priorities. After everything that had happened the last few days, he finally realized what that actually entailed: Carly.

And this time he wouldn't be giving her up without a fight.

The way Carly held his hand, even when Sam and the doctors entered his room, gave him a good idea where Carly stood on the matter.

_You and me against the world._

As it should be.

-0-


End file.
